


Have You Heard The Story?

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assassination Classroom References, Bleach References, F/M, Gen, Naruto References, One Piece References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Tobio hates Christmas shopping on his own. Things like… THIS always happen.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio & Tendou Satori, Oohira Reon/Original Female Character(s), Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Days of December [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Kudos: 37





	Have You Heard The Story?

**Author's Note:**

> spirit/holly/CANDLES
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mentions of horror urban legends. Nothing explicit, have a head's up just in case.

Staring absently at the candles, ignoring the blathering of some girls-from school, maybe? He wasn’t really paying any attention-and wondered.  _ Would he have to pay for the candles if he threw them at the girls? _

His eyes caught on a rather familiar head of hair, a taller, matching head near the first.

"Excuse me," he said in a brusque manner and left as fast as it was polite. "Aiku-noona!"

The redheaded girl turned to him, peering past her boyfriend and promptly started laughing. "Aww, is the poor baby shopping on his lonesome?"

"Yes, the poor baby is." He looked at the rest of the group, ignoring the way she pulled and tugged his cheeks with years of experience. "Hello, Semi-san, Shirabu-san."

Shirabu snickered at his slightly mangled words while Semi nodded, watching Aiku with a strange expression. "Hey, Kageyama."

"Why baby?" Tendou asked ducking his head closer to Aiku's and Tobio noticed his was brighter, more auburn to Aiku's mahogany. 

"Because Tobio-chan's baby," she explained, yet didn't explain. Her brown eyes connected to his blue eyes, both smothering grins at the memory of how they came up with that. "What're you doing here, anyway? I thought you had practice."

"It was canceled. Noya-senpai did something in the gym and it needs repairs." He could feel eyes digging into his spine. "May I join you?"

Her hand clasping his cheeks in a cradle, Aiku turned to look at the male VBC of Shiratorizawa. "Is that fine?"

"I don't see why not," Ohira said, looking at his friends. None tried to refute, so he turned to Tobio. "We're heading to the manga store for some gifts."

Tendou latched onto Tobio, dragging him from Aiku and presumably to the store. "I, personally, am going to pre-order the second volume of  _ Assassination Classroom _ . Have you seen it?"

Unfazed by his clinging-Kuroo and Bokuto were worse-, Tobio considered. "Is it the one with the yellow alien person?" Tendou nodded, smiling widely. "Kind of. My classmates have mentioned it." 

"What manga do you read?" 

" _ Bleach _ ," Tobio answered immediately. "I like how it drags in different languages for the different races."

"Do you have the volumes or the Shonen Jump?" Tendou shifted to hook an arm through Tobio's. 

"Volumes. Actually, I think I still need to get #57." Tobio pulled his phone out to check the notes app. "Yeah, I do."

"Ooh, nice. What about  _ Naruto _ ?"

Tobio's brow twitched,  _ feeling _ his blood pressure rise. "I hate it."

Tendou let out a startled bark of laughter. "Wh-why?" He wheezed out.

"Because the timelines are inconsistent. The mangaka is crap at writing females-Sakura could have been a badass civilian like the Yondaime, but  _ she isn't. _ That-the manga-I have so many words and none of them are nice." Tobio glowered at nothing while Tendou practically relied on Tobio to keep walking.

"What about  _ One Piece? _ It's got 68 volumes so far. _ " _ The redhead managed to calm his laughter.

"Mmm… I've been skimming the online chapters, but I haven't caught up to it. I think I stopped in the middle of the Alabasta arc."

"Who's your favorite character? I personally like Nico Robin. She's got a morbid sense of humor and I love that kind of humor." Tendou shrugged at Tobio’s glance.

"I do like a morbid sense of humor… I'd say Sanji or Usopp. Sanji for his cooking-I like cooking-and Usopp is… Well, he's human. I don't really know how to describe it, but he seems more human than the rest."

"Understandable." Tobio opened the door for Tendo, holding it for the rest of the Shiratorizawa team and Aiku. "What about  _ Bleach _ ?"

The setter frowned, thinking hard as he followed Tendou. "That's kind of hard. So many good characters…"

"Shinigami?"

"Aizen."

"Aizen?!" A startled voice squawked from behind and he looked at Goshiki. "Why him?"

Sheepish, Tobio looked away. "His zanpakuto," he admitted. 

"Zanpakuto?" Goshiki parroted again.

"I… am very petty. And the idea of using an illusion based zanpakuto… and making people run into things…" Tobio began snickering into his hand.

Tendou cackled. "Hitsugaya with his ice. Making barriers so people shunpo right into them."

"What about you?" Tobio looked at a flabbergasted Goshiki.

His mouth moved silently for a moment. "Uh… Zaraki. I find how he hunts down opponents funny."

"That is pretty funny," Tobio agreed. "Especially when it's Ichigo he's hunting. Vizard? I like Hiyori. This probably sounds strange, but I'm a fan of terrifying females."

"Because they're badass?" Tendou referred to his complaint about  _ Naruto _ .

"Yes."

"Kensei. I like his piercings." Tendou began looking through the bookshelf of Shonen Jump. 

"Hachi," Goshiki said when Tobio looked at him,  _ Bleach's  _ newest volume in hand. "He seems like he would be a good teacher… Arrancar?"

“Stark, he has wolves.”

“Grimmjow, he used to be a panther.”

Goshiki blinked when they turned to him. “Nel. I like her background story.”

Tobio gave an approving nod. “She’s my second. It’s just-wolves.” He waved a hand and Tendou snickered.

“Panthers,” he mimicked.

“Is Nel a goat or a gazelle?” Goshiki mumbled to himself, frowning.

“57 has the intro of more Quincy, right?” Tendou twisted to stand beside. “That’s what I’ve seen in  _ Jump. _ ” 

“I think? I don’t read  _ Shonen Jump _ , I prefer the actual volumes.”

“Uh, I haven’t caught up, either. I’m still in the Fullbringer arc… but what about Fullbringers?”

“Chad.” They shared various degrees of grins when they spoke as one.

“Yukio is second. It’s fun making games and his Fullbringer ability is like that.” Tobio peeked into the volume as he trailed after the two eagles to the checkout counter. The volume looked interesting and he fought the urge to plop down and read it. He preferred doing arc rereads whenever he got a new volume in case he missed something in the newest volume that was mentioned or referenced beforehand.

He grunted as he ran into Tendo. The redhead was looking at him, eyes wide. “You make your own games?”

“In Computer Science. Our teacher is a major gamer fan. And my cousin makes indie horror in South Korea.”

“Are you talking about Conforti?” Tobio twisted to look at Yamagata. “The guy who made  _ The Elevator _ And the  _ Dream Demons _ ?”

“Is that what he’s going by?” Tobio paid. “He keeps switching pseudonyms.”

“What are those about?” Tendo asked, latching onto Tobio once more as they left.

Kawanishi fell into step with Yamagata. “I don’t know about  _ The Elevator _ , but  _ Dream Demons _ is about demons that appear as a deceased loved one that, if you accept their embrace, take your soul. I had nightmares from it after I played it.”

“ _ The Elevator _ is about a South Korean urban legend about a girl walking into an elevator. It’s about to start moving when a man puts his hand in to stop it and join her. He rides with her until the thirteenth floor, pulls out a knife, and tells her he’ll see her on the fourteenth floor. She can’t stop it and she dies after exiting on the fourteenth floor. People say it’s why there’s a stop button now.”

“That’s creepy,” Shirabu muttered as he joined Kawanishi.

“I don’t think I like elevators anymore.” Goshiki had paled, making Yamagata pat his shoulder.

“That one’s better than the others, like the one with the human faced dog…

“The what?”

“You don’t know it? It’s known here in Japan, too. It’s an urban legend from the 1970s. People would be walking a dark road at night…”

**♧♧♧♧♧**

Aiku beamed like a proud mother as she watched Tobio discuss Jiwoo’s game with some of Shiratorizawa’s team. She shook Reon’s arm in her glee. “He’s expanding his social circle,” she squealed as quietly as she could. Still, Tobio twitched like he heard her. He was such a bat, just like Shiyumi.

“Is he really your neighbor?” Semi inquired and she nodded against Reon’s shoulder.

“For the past decade or so. Isn’t he adorable?”

Completely off topic, yet still somehow expected, Ushijima spoke almost absently. “He’s a good volleyball player.”

“He wouldn’t have come to Shiratorizawa.” Aiku smiled when he looked at her. “The playing style you guys use is one he doesn’t prefer.”

Ushijima nodded, though whether he understood or not was the question.

Aiku stared after Tobio thoughtfully. Did he have anything planned for dinner? She should make him buy dinner for the group.

She will make him buy dinner.

Releasing Reon, she hurried to him. “Hey, Tobio-chan! Do you have your mom’s card on you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Aiku's name kept switching to Haiku in my doc. Let me scream my irritation into the void.


End file.
